


paper rings

by closingdoors



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closingdoors/pseuds/closingdoors
Summary: A first date, of sorts.





	paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea months ago but never actually got around to finish it, so the writing style in this sort of switches halfway through (yes, I'm too lazy to go back and fix it). 
> 
> Title taken from the song by Taylor Swift.

The woman that slips into the seat opposite her has a beautiful smile.

Charity pauses mid-chew. The tealight flickering on the table paints her skin golden, her eyes shimmering a bright blue.

“Sorry I’m late,” she says loudly, eyes widening when Charity frowns, “you know what work’s like on a Friday.”

They’ve gathered half of the attention of the restaurant now. Charity doesn’t even need to look to be sure. The waiter who kept offering her pity-glasses of wine passes them, confusion sharpening the line of his brow.  _ Get in line, kid,  _ she thinks.

The woman reaches across, tangling Charity’s free hand with hers. Instinct makes her tense, prepared to throw it off, but the fingers laced through her own are loose. She finds herself stuck still out of curiosity as the woman leans across the table, so close that she can catch a whiff of her perfume. 

“I was waiting to be seated and heard the waiters talking about how you were stood up,” she murmurs, tilting her head with a smile like they’re lovers sharing sweet nothings, and Charity has to give credit where it’s due, she’s good at acting, “so I thought I’d pretend to be your date.”

Charity finally swallows her food, remembering her voice.

“That’s all well and good, babe, but I was pretending to be stood up for free dessert.” 

The woman’s eyebrows pinch into a frown. It’s strangely adorable. Charity lets her eyes track down, along the length of her neck, smirking a little when she notices her blouse is buttoned all the way up to the top. 

“You could’ve dressed up a little. You know, look the part.”

She huffs. “I'm Vanessa, since you didn't ask." 

"Charity. You come here for free dessert too, babe?" 

Vanessa's hand slides from her own. Charity feels the loss but shakes it off, focusing on her food again as the woman in front of her flicks through the menu. 

"My sister set me up on a blind date. Between you and me, my sister has a history of setting me up with really, _really _awful women and, well, this is a way out of it."

The pity-wine waiter from earlier reappears to take Vanessa's order and pour her some wine, glancing between them curiously. Charity finishes the last of her starter and he takes it the empty plate with him when he leaves. 

Charity leans forwards and doesn't miss the way Vanessa's eyes briefly drop to the cleavage exposed by the v-neck of her blouse. She hides a smirk. It's good to know she's still got it. 

"So, let me get this straight - you thought you'd help out the woman you believed was being stood up, by standing up your own date?"

Vanessa blushes bright red, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, don't, I know I'm awful - " 

"On the contrary babe, I think that's hilarious. Right little dark horse, you are."

"You don't think I'm being unfair?" 

"Well, she's definitely gonna have a bit of a shock when she walks in," Charity says, pretending to mull it over. Vanessa pouts a little like a child and Charity can't pretend that she isn't enjoying winding her up. "But I get it. My cousin, Chas, she's always setting me up on blind dates too. Every man she picks for me is awful. I don't bother turning up half the time, let alone hang around for dessert."

"I wish I hadn't bothered showing up," Vanessa replies, a little monotone. 

Charity swirls the wine around in her glass and gives Vanessa a very obvious once-over. A beautiful tinge of pink rises to Vanessa's cheeks again.

"If Chas had set me up with a woman like _you, _babe, then I would definitely stay for dessert."

Vanessa nibbles at her lower lip before she stands up suddenly, bumping the table as she does. Charity catches her glass of wine for her and Vanessa grabs her bag. 

"Ladies room," she supplies as explanation, and Charity's more than happy to let her gaze drop to her backside and watch her go.

* * *

Thankfully, Vanessa returns when their mains arrive, so that Charity doesn't look like she's been stood up for a second time which would even, by her standards, feel a little outlandish. A thrill of delight rolls through her when she notes that Vanessa's tussled her hair a little bit, swiped on a little bit of lippy, and undone the first couple buttons of her blouse. Maybe she isn't as uptight as she'd originally thought.

And maybe, somehow, this evening will turn into something more than her trying to blag a bit of free food just for the hell of it.

They chat easily over their food. Charity learns that Vanessa's a vet, she's been single for longer than she wants to admit, and the half-sister she's only known about for the past year has been on her case over the last few months, trying to get her to go out more. Charity hands her own truths out easily, even if she'd normally play her cards close to her chest. Something about Vanessa makes things easy. She's not sure whether she likes it or not, but she sure as hell likes the sound of Vanessa's laugh when she makes a stupid joke.

"Vanessa?" 

They both look up in time to see a lanky brunette has approached them. She has a series of bright pink clips that look like they're from Claire's attempting to hold down her baby hairs and the dress she's wearing looks like it belongs on a china doll. Charity smothers a laugh with her palm.

Vanessa's mouth snaps open, shut, and then open again like a fish. Charity takes pity on her and snakes her hand across the table, linking their fingers once more.

"Who's this, babe?" She asks, sugary-sweet.

"I'm Tabitha. Her date," the woman replies for Vanessa, narrowing her eyes at Charity. "Who're _you_?" 

Charity dramatically gasps. "Vanessa, are you two-timing me?"

"Give over," Vanessa replies with an eye roll. "You know I'm mad about you." 

"Don't blame you, babe," Charity responds and, in a particularly dangerous move, leans across the table and kisses Vanessa on the lips.

Vanessa's hand tightens in her own and Charity has to steady herself with an elbow on the table, distantly hoping the candle isn't going to set her hair alight. When she leans back Vanessa's misty-eyed, her cheeks that delightful rosy hue again, and Tabitha has fled.

Charity can't help but laugh. Vanessa winces, pulling her hand away to run it through her own hair. 

"I'm an awful person." 

"Alright, maybe you are a little bit," Charity comments. Vanessa's eyes widen like she might cry. "Oh, c'mon. You can't seriously tell me you're sad to have missed out on _that? _I mean, she'd probably take you home and make you play with her dolls. She's probably named them all and got them lined up on her shelves."

"You're so mean," Vanessa responds, but Charity can see she's trying not to laugh.

"But I'm a fun time," Charity returns with a wink. "Your sister really has an awful taste in women, doesn't she?" 

"Well, she's straight, so she pretty much just sets me up with any lesbian she happens to meet. Though her taste in men isn't all that better, either." 

"Don't tell me, she's dating a Ken doll?" 

Vanessa snorts into her glass of wine. "Sounds about right."

The waiter returns and refills their glasses with the last of the bottle and collects their empty plates. Around them, the majority of people have left - it's getting late. There are still some other couples lingering, feeding each other dessert over the candlelight.

"Dessert menu?" The waiter offers.

"No ta," Charity replies.

Vanessa frowns. "I'm happy to get - "

"Just the bill," she interrupts and the water nods and leaves.

Vanessa fiddles with the stem of her wine glass, eyes on her own hands. She's absurdly cute when she thinks she's being rejected, Charity decides. There's a little pout on her lips that's begging to be kissed and a small crease between her brows Charity would happily smooth away.

"You know, after you so rudely interrupted my attempt at free dessert - " 

"I was doing you a favour!" Vanessa replies indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. Charity has to stop herself from looking.

"Are you always this bloody stubborn?" Charity comments, shaking her head. "Let me finish, babe. There's more than _one _way of getting free dessert." 

"Oh yeah? What's that, then?" 

"Just go with it, yeah?" 

"What are you - "

Vanessa stops talking when Charity tugs one of her rings from her right hand, standing from the table just to settle on one knee in front of Vanessa. Her eyes widen and she hears the hush of the restaurant as the other patrons take in what they think they're seeing. Charity smirks, holding the ring between them, taking Vanessa's left hand with the other.

"Vanessa," she begins, pausing when she realises she doesn't even know her last name. "When we first met, I thought you must have something seriously wrong with you. But over time, I've come to realise you're all kinds of right."

Vanessa laughs quietly, her eyes shining with something Charity can't name. 

"We may miscommunicate from time to time, and we both know there are all kinds of people out there who want to take my place - " that earns another laugh " - but I promise you, no matter what, I'd do anything to see you happy. So what d'you say? Will you be my wife?"

The silence that follows her words is deafening. Over Vanessa's shoulder, a woman's stood from her own table, both hands clapped over her mouth as she anticipates the reply. Charity feels herself sweating and her knee's starting to get sore down in this position and she's starting to think that maybe she should've run the idea past Vanessa first.

But then Vanessa smiles and wiggles the fingers of her left hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," she says, and the room around them erupts into applause.

Vanessa giggles as Charity slips the ring on. They both stand and Charity can't resist, she winds her arm around Vanessa, tugging her towards her.

"I think this is the part where we kiss," she murmurs. 

"Make it a good one," Vanessa replies, and she does.

They get free dessert.

And champagne.

* * *

When they finally make it out of the restaurant, the staff's congratulations following them out of the door, their hands are linked and they're both a little tipsy from the free alcohol. Vanessa bumps into her side as they walk in the vague direction of a taxi rank.

"Oh. Before I forget, here." 

Vanessa pulls them to a stop and tugs the ring from her finger. She hands it back. 

Charity stares at the ring in her palm and then looks up at the bubbly woman she's only just met. She very much wants to kiss her again. 

"You could come back to my place, if you'd like," she offers. Vanessa's eyes widen. "For dessert."

Vanessa grins. "We've just had that for free."

"Not the kind of dessert I was talking about," she responds. Vanessa's grin wavers a little. "C'mon, we're supposed to be celebrating." 

"You know we're not actually engaged, don't you?" 

Charity rolls her eyes. "Babe, I'd have to be absolutely bonkers to shackle myself to you. Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun though, eh?" 

Vanessa's hand slips back into hers. Her palms are small and warm and enveloped by her own easily. Charity watches her mull it over, smitten with the lipstick that's a little smeared from their kisses, the flush of her sternum exposed by her blouse. What a wonderful surprise this woman has been.

"Alright," Vanessa replies with a grin, already tugging her closer. Their lips brush when she next speaks. "I draw the line at you carrying me over the threshold, though."

Charity kisses her until they're both breathless. Vanessa's got that glazed-over look again and Charity grins, triumphant. 

"Don't worry, babe. I know _much _better uses for my hands."

* * *

Charity proposes in that very same restaurant exactly one year later. The other customers cheer, the staff are confused, but the ring she slips on Vanessa's finger stays there until their wedding day.


End file.
